Love at the first fight
by Getinfected
Summary: James Maslow got every girl. When Nickelodeon launched a new show, a new girl walked into his life. Things slightly changed, they hated eachother, till they were forced into living together, both discovering eachother's good sides. Story better than summ.
1. You think you're cooler than me

**Hey guys! This is my first BTR story, and it was an idea I already had in my mind for a long time, so my highest priority was to write it out before working on my St. Berry stories. Be nice, and I hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

Joyce, Liz and I stood in the Nickelodeon studio, eagerly chatting about the new cosmopolitan-special boys issue, when they got abruptly cut off by a loud voice filling the room. Looking up, we found it was the voice of Mr. Wickers, the head of the Nickelodeon studios.

"Okay everybody listen up!" He yelled loudly, "We're just here to introduce you guys" –He gestured to the left side of the room, were four, dare I say it, _very _handsome guys stood, "to you girls." –He gestured to Joyce, Liz and me. "As you know, there's coming a new series on our channel, called Flair." He said, eyeing the boys, who all nodded. "The show is about three girls, from three various countries, who go to New York, -where they meet and become best friends, bla bla bla. So Joyce, Liz, Emma – Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James. Bye."

And with that he left. "So, you guys are the new Nick superstars?" The blonde guy asked smiling.

"Yeah, we are, I guess." Joyce replied friendly, "I'm Joyce, this is Liz and this is Emma."

"Kendall," the blonde guy said pointing to his chest, "Carlos, Logan and James."

"James Maslow." The last one added, right before my phone started buzzing in my pants pocket. "Oh, sorry, I have to take this." And I pressed the green button quickly.

"So what do you guys exactly do?" I heard Liz asking.

"Are you serious?" The James-guy said on a cocky tone. Too loud too, for my opinion.

I slapped his arm, and slapped it hard. I didn't like the obvious cocky tone in his comment, he was obviously very full of himself. "Would you keep it down?" I hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He talked back, on purpose extra loud.

"Just fucking shut up okay?" I hissed back, pressing the phone to my chest. I hated the guy already, and I hadn't even decently talked to him. Walking over the corner of the room, and continued my conversation with my brother, who apparently had big news. As I stood there, my back to the group, I felt like I was being watched. And not in a good way.

**James POV**

Did she slap me? Jeez, the girl did have some muscles; she hit hard! As she walked to the corner of the room, I couldn't help but stare.

My eyes slid over her body, her hair was loosely in a ponytail, her dark blue top was quite tight, something I did like… She had long tanned legs, legs girls would kill for.

_Oh no, James, what are you doing? Stop checking her out! She's a bitch, forget about her! Tonight you'll find another fling, a better one definitely._

**Emma POV**

"But we actually have to go, we have to go to work." Logan said when I hung up. "Bye, it was nice meeting you!"

And after a couple of other byes and see yous, they left the room. "Omg, I think I'm gonna faint." Joyce spoke first.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you not seen those guys? They're like freaking Greek gods!"

"I would definitely take that Carlos home…" Liz mumbled, a dreamy look on her face.

"You guys are pathetic." I laughed as I took my brown leather purse and swung it over my shoulder nonchalantly. "I have to go, but do you guys want to go eat something tonight?"

"Sure!" Liz replied happily, clapping her hands.

"Actually I can't, I have a date!" Joyce spoke. Liz and I both turned our heads in her direction, a surprised look on both our faces; It had been forever since Joyce had a date, she was always busy and never had time for boys. "I do!"

"Okay," I laughed, and turned to Liz again. "then I guess it'll be just you and me! I'll call you guys later, oh and Joyce?"

"Yes?"

"Use a condom." I joked, just before I closed the door. As I walked through the large corridors, I thought about those guys. They seemed nice. Well, except for that James, who was so fond of himself. But even I had to admit he was cute, if not to say hot. But hey, like he was ever gonna find out.

**James POV**

As we left the room I couldn't help but overthink what had happened. The girl was like immune for my charms, and she _hit _me. _Me_! I already hated her. Though I had to admit, she was hot.

When we arrived at the set, I told the guys I'd be right back, I just had to go to the bathroom real quick. Well, not really, but something inside me made me want to go back there, in case I'd run into her.

As I headed to the men's room, my phone started buzzing. A grin formed on my lips when I saw the caller ID: Jennifer. My latest catch of the week, and bikinimodel.

"Hey Jen!" I spoke into the speaker on an over-excited tone.

"Hey James, I was thinking, maybe we could hang out tonight again?" I had to say, her voice? Not as charming as her body.

And so the sentence escaped my mouth for the 100th time, if it wasn't more: "I'm sorry Jen, you're really nice and all, but I think we're just not right for each other, okay?"

"But… But…"

"Bye Jennifer!" I said quickly, and hung up almost immediately. It had become easy through time.

Looking at my phone after hanging up, I didn't see the girl walking up to me, searching in her purse. We ran into each other quite hard, and I almost dropped my expensive cellphone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled before I saw who it was. It was Emma, and I could see the fire in her eyes.

"Only if you do the same, moron!" she bit back.

"I'm the moron?" I asked insulted.

"Yes, you are! Gosh, you think you're so cool, don't you?"

**Emma POV**

"Yes, you are! Gosh, you think you're so cool, don't you?" I hissed, my blood was literally cooking right now, I don't think I ever hated someone so quickly.

"Thanks! And I do, 'cause I AM!"

"Ugh, no you're not!"

"You wanna go out with me?" He yelled, still looking angry.

My face went from angry to confused to insulted. What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Ask. I laughed. "You think I would go out with you?"

"Everybody would. C'mon, admit it, you think I'm superhot."

"Everybody except me then. God, you're so full of yourself!"

"Why not?" Why not? Is he seriously asking? God, this guy was annoying.

"Because I know your type James! Every week another girl, most preferably a blond bikini model, since those are easy to wind round your finger? You're just like all those other famous guys; a complete ass."

**James POV**

How did she dare to say that to me? My brain was working rapidly, and it was like we were the only two persons on earth. I had to say something that would hurt her as much as her last comment had hurt me, not that I showed it of course.

"What about you? You look like the kind of girl guys literally run away from." I spat, and I swore I could see in her eyes that that one had hurt. But soon a dirty grin appeared on her face and her eyes literally spat fire.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She simply replied and brushed past me. Something weird happened. My skin tingled where hers had touched mine and my palms started sweating. Why did she have that effect on me? That's not supposed to happen!

**Emma POV**

He was wrong. Back in New York guys practically lined up to date me, I was just really picky. But it did hurt that he thought I looked like someone they would run from.

I smiled to myself as I walked away. This was gonna be interesting: it's typical for guys like James to be extremely sensitive when girls won't go out with them, I could see in his eyes he wasn't used to girls like me. He would do everything to get me.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it, liked or hated? Next chapter should be up soon, depending on the feedback I get. Review please!<strong>

**Love, Hach.**


	2. Lobster

**Second chapter. I didn't know sure to put this up, since I got zero reviews, but i did get a few fav stories so I decided to put it on anyway. So enjoy!**

**Author's note: I do not own BTR or anything else, except the plot and Emma, Liz and Joyce. **

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

I turned around and watched her walk away. My eyes slid over her body and locked on her ass, I hated to admit but she had a nice one.

She pulled the elastic out of her hair, so her ponytail fell loose in various light brown curls. _Wow.  
><em>And that very moment I decided to do everything I took to make her fall in love with me and prove _everybody _wanted to date James Maslow.

I walked back to the set, I didn't have to go to the bathroom anyways. Once I got there, various people pulled me with them, pushed me in a chair and started doing my hair and makeup. "James!" Kendall called and walked up to me, Logan and Carlos in his footsteps.

"Yes?"

"What took you so long?" Logan asked me annoyed.

"I ran in to Emma." I said simply, like it wasn't a big deal. It _wasn't_. I said to myself.

"You like her don't you."

"Why would I? She doesn't even appreciate my charms!"

"That's why. You're going to be so annoyed by that that you'll do anything to get her." Carlos said.

"Yeah," Logan continued. "hard to get is the only thing that works with you."

"That's it!" I exclaimed happily, shooting up. The makeup artist gently pushed my back in my seat, I could see even _she _was impressed by my looks and the lack of makeup I needed.

"What?" Carlos asked quizzed.

"She's playing hard to get!" I laughed, satisfied with my analysis.

"James," Kendall suggested, "have you ever thought that maybe she genuinely dislikes you?"

"No."

**Emma POV**

As I was getting ready for my girls-night-out with Liz, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to James. He had an effect on me that no other guy had, and I hated it. He probably had that effect on every girl in the universe, and to be honest, I didn't want to be like any other girl in the universe.

I just finished my fishtail braid and makeup when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, grabbing my little purse as I passed the bed. Opening the door, I revealed a very excited Liz.

"Looking good Liz! Love the dress!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Ever since we had met, which was like 2 months ago, Liz, Joyce and I had become best friends. Even after 2 months, we knew everything about each other, and I mean every-thing.

Liz wore a short, tight red dress, it looked like the red satin was wrapped around her body. Her purple pumps were gorgeous, probably new, and her blue clutch shined in her hand. Yes, Liz was very much a person for colour-blocking.

"Thank you! You're looking really hot too, new shoes?"

I nodded proudly, and looked down at my navy blue heels. I wore a lot of blue, it was kinda my thing.

"Let's go?" I suggested, holding out my arm which she locked with hers as she said:

"Yup. You wanna go eat something first?"

"Yup." I smiled.

**James POV**

I was happy when we were done shooting, Carlos had a scene with this girl and she kept messing up her lines, very unprofessional.

I parked my car in front of the building where I lived, it was like my personal spot; every time I came home from shooting it was free, probably somebody who worked somewhere in the street and finished the same time I did.

I entered my apartment and tossed my brown leather jacket aside before heading to the shower. While the water warmed up, I undressed and checked my chest in the mirror. Who could resist this?

As the scent of my Armani shower gel filled the bathroom, my mind wandered back to Emma and a grin appeared on my face. She wouldn't know where she had it when I had my way with her.

**Emma POV**

While Liz and I were waiting for the lobster, –hey, we just had our own TV-show, cut us some slack!, we were very busy gossiping about the BTR guys, and Liz kept going on and on about that Carlos, how cute he was, how his eyes had that sparkle…

"So what's up with you and James?" Liz suddenly asked, out of nowhere.

"What?"

"C'mon Em, I may not know you for that long, but I'm a natural in seeing chemistry between people. And let me tell you, you and James definitely have it."

"What? James? No, no, I hate that guy!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever Em." Liz smiled, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Hey, you and Carlos would hit if of pretty well I think, why don't you ask him out once?" I changed the subject.

"Thanks." Liz quickly said to the waiter who had just put two giant plates with two giant lobsters under our noses. "Asking Carlos out? Are you crazy?"

"Well sometimes, maybe, but that's not the point…" I mumbled.

"I… I don't…"

"Yes…?"

"But I want him to ask _me _out! But yeah, that'll never happen.."

"Auwtch!" I exclaimed as I tried to open the lobster's claws but ended up cutting myself instead. I quickly sucked my finger to erase the blood. "Why not? Just let him get to know you!"

"Yeah but how!"

"I have no idea, maybe we'll see them again at the studios sometime." I said, but to be honest, I hoped we didn't. I didn't want to ever talk to James again, cocky asshole.

**James POV**

As Carlos and I entered the club, we immediately headed to the back, where there were small tables and the music wasn't that loud so you could actually hear what people said.

We sat down at a small round table in the corner, and ordered two Bacardi-colas. Logan and Kendall couldn't come; Logan had a date and Kendall had to go to his family, since it was his dad's birthday.

I liked it when Carlos and I were just with the two of us, I could easily talk to him, and I guess it was the same for him since he kept going on and on about that fair we went to last week.

"So what did you think of the girls?" He asked suddenly.

"They seem nice, except for that Emma, she's like really mean to me."

"Yeah… but she is hot right?"

I nodded before asking "So what do you think about Liz? I saw you were constantly staring at her before.."

"She's really hot. You think I should ask her out?"

"Totally! Go for it bro!" I laughed.

"Only if you ask Emma out too." He added and my smile immediately disappeared.

"WHAT? No, no."

"Why not?" He asked with a disappointed tone in his voice, and I took a large sip of my cola.

"Cause I already did."

"What?" He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "What'd she say?"

"She said no. Can you believe that? To me!"

"Ow… When did you ask her?" And then I told him everything. From the moron till my sweating hands."

"You seriously said she looked like guys would run away from her? No wonder she wouldn't go out with you.." Carlos asked disbelieving when I was done.

I nodded and took another sip. "Omg, James…" Carlos mumbled, his eyes locked on the bar.

"What?" I asked, turning around to see what he was looking at. And I immediately saw it.

Liz and Emma, sitting at the bar, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 2! Did you like it? Well I certainly hope you did, and secretly that you review too, cause else I'm quitting this story.<br>Oh and if you review, you'll get some preview of next chapter? I know, I'm pathetic. **

**Love, Hach.**


	3. The girls are in tha club

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long! I promise i'll have one up tomorrow too. I have a new chapter for all of my glee stories on this USB-stick, but I always forget putting them up, guess you have to be patient with me... Anyways, reviews reaaaally make my day, especially now I in a sort of depressed period again. **

**Emma POV**

Liz and I sat at the bar, both drinking a Mojito, joking about practically everything, when two guys came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Jake!" The one with the brown hair said. His voice was very soft, very seducing, and his blue eyes pierced into mine.

"And I'm Sam." The one with the black hair said to Liz. "Do you guys care to dance?"

"Sure!" We both said, and headed to the dance floor with our two new catches.

As soon as we were in the middle, my hips started swaying to the beat and we all were going up in the music, and in each other.

I had to admit, Jake was a very good dancer. If you asked me right there and then if I knew where James was, I'd probably reply something like 'Who?'.

After a few songs Liz's and my feet started aching so we headed back to the bar, leaving the two guys on the dance floor.

As we sat down, I heard laughing from behind us, and when we both turned around, we found Carlos and James at a table with two girls next to them.

We looked at each other with a smile that said 'Omg, those girls look like hookers.' And forgot about them. But I couldn't help but notice how smokin' hot James looked in that black jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

**James POV**

I couldn't believe it. Emma and Liz? What were they doing here? –Okay, stupid question. Emma did look amazingly hot in that blue dress, that had a length her dad probably wouldn't let her leave the house with.

Carlos and I kept spying on them, when two guys walked up to them, talked a bit and took them to the dance floor.

That was when my blood started cooking. Nobody dances with another guy the same day she had met him, James Maslow!

I had to put my mind on something else, so I scanned the room looking for two hot, single girls. And bang, there they were.

I stood up, told Carlos I'd be right back and headed to the girls. "Hey, I'm James, I'm in a band."

"Wow, that's so cool!" One of the girls said. I knew it would work on them.

"Would you mind keeping me and my friend Carlos, -who's also in a band- some company?"

"Sure!" They both said happily and followed me to the table, where I shot Carlos a 'look at what I found' look.

**Carlos POV**

The girls sat down next to us, and started talking about themselves. They were bikinimodels, interesting. –sarcasm- Don't get me wrong, they were really pretty and all, but my eyes kept wandering to the dance floor, where Liz stood dancing with that Italian gigolo.

She looked beautiful. And not like those girls at our table, not slutty sexy, but really, genuinely pretty.

I really had to ask her out once. The girls kept talking about this shoot they went to, and James kept pretending to be interested, but I know he was thinking about Emma.

I could see how different he talked about her than when he talked about other girls, and, may I say it, I could see she had some sort of impact on him no other girl had.

When I saw Liz and Emma heading back to the bar, I quickly entered the conversation that had formed between James and the two girls and I felt their eyes burning in my flesh. They obviously noticed us, and when I glared over, I could see them giving each other a 'those girls look like hookers' smile. I had to give them that one, they did look like hookers, something James of course liked very much.

**James POV**

I felt they were watching us. And I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder, cause as I did, my eyes met hers. I flashed her a cocky grin, pure to tease her, but she didn't give me the reaction I expected: she watched me for a second or 5 and then looked away, her face all neutral, no emotions.

Ugh.

After a while of pretending to be interested in the conversation about makeup –and I could see Carlos was almost falling asleep, I asked one of the girls if she was up to go outside for a second.

"Sure." She replied, and followed me outside. Once outside, I decided it was time for some action. I had to kiss at least one girl this evening (sort of my standard priority) and it seemed like this girl was the lucky lady.

I turned around to face her, flashed her my amazing smile, tugged some hair behind her ear (something I always did, so that it looked like I was genuinely interested), put my hand in her neck and kissed her full on the lips.

Kissing me back, she pushed her tongue in my mouth, and as our tongues battled, I pushed her against the wall. When I pulled back, I saw the look on her face that every girl had when she kissed me for the first time: dreamy, out of breath, a sign they really enjoyed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said when I saw Carlos stepping outside, the other girl nowhere to be seen.

"Okay… Call me!" She desperately called after me.

"Car, I'm just gonna get my jacket, okay? I'll be right back." I told Carlos.

"Okay, I'll wait here."

Entering the club, I found they had put the music louder, a sign that it was already very late. Heading to the table, something caught my eye. Something that I _really _didn't like.

At the bar, stood Emma. _Kissing_ that guy she danced with before. My blood started to cook and I clammed my jaw. What did that guy have that I didn't?

I grabbed my jacket, and right before I left, I turned around to find the guys hands on Emma's ass, and they were still kissing. I suddenly felt the urge to hit something. Hard.

**Emma POV**

The next morning Liz, Joyce and I were on the set, getting our makeup and hair done. That was something I liked the most about acting: people making you beautiful. Before we started, I quickly headed to the bathroom when I –yes, _again_- ran into James Maslow.

"Hi." I said shortly.

"Hi! So how's your new boyfriend?" He asked.

"What boyfriend?"

"That guy you were kissing with at the bar yesterday."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. And besides, that's none of your fucking business!" I exclaimed. It was true, plus what did he care?

"Why not?" He asked, his voice all sweet and soft.

"I don't know, maybe he ran away from me like every other guy?" I snapped and brushed past him. I heard him call my name before I entered the women's toilet but I wasn't in the mood to react.

_And so a month passed, a month of acting, meeting my friends, singing and fighting with James._

**James POV**

"Shut up!" Mr. Wickers yelled as Emma and I were once again fighting. The girl really hated my guts now, and I hated hers too. We turned our heads in the direction of the older man in the black suit, and both stopped yelling.

"You guys really have to stop fighting all the time!"

"But she.." I started talking at the same time she did, and we were just yelling at Mr. Wickers, who got really annoyed by now.

"SHUT UP! You are going to live together in James' apartment for 3 months, until the big holiday-special!"

"What? Why in my apartment?"

"Because it's actually MINE. Now go, and you" he said, pointing at me, "go pack your suitcases NOW. And you" –pointing at James now, "go with her. GO!"

We both groaned and headed out the door. "This is all your fault." I told her once we sat in my car.

"Why is it my fault?"

"Well if you hadn't called me a moron we would maybe all get along." I snapped.

"Okay, first of all, if you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have called you that and second, get along with you? Never."

We arrived at her apartment, and stepped into the elevator in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so u know, I do not own BTR. <strong>

**Love, hach.**


	4. By Christmas you're in love with me

**Here it is! Thank you, people who reviewed and stuff.**

**Emma POV**

As we stood in the elevator, I suddenly heard James chuckle.

"What." I said dangerously.

"I wanna bet, by Christmas you're in love with me." Now it was my time to chuckle.

"I think it would sooner be the other way around."

As we entered my apartment, I walked straight to my bedroom, got my red suitcase out my closet and threw everything I had in it. "Nice apartment." James said.

"I know." I smiled.

**James POV**

As much as I hated it to admit: her apartment _was_ nice. Every room had his own color theme, red being the living, green the kitchen and pink the bedroom. –Typical her, a pink bedroom.

This apartment was absolutely not how I imagined it, it thought it would be dark and.. dark, but this was colorful and girly. I never thought of her being 'colorful', well maybe because her character in the show was some sort of goth, like Jade in Victorious, and the only times I saw her were at work.

I sat down on the red velvet couch, looking around at the pictures on the wall. Various pictures of her and friends and family, there was one picture that caught my eye, though. A slightly larger one than others, were three girls were happily laughing at the camera.

I can hear you think; yeah, so? But see, the photo was taken on a beach. A beach. Still not getting it? A beach, means that it was hot, means _bikinis_. And I had to say, she looked smokin' hot in her navy blue bikini.

"You almost done?" I yelled from across the room.

"Yeah! God you have a lack of patience!" She yelled back. I did, I was very impatient, but like I cared.

She came into the living with two large suitcases in her both hands, heavily breathing.

"Here, let me help you." I offered standing up and taking one of the suitcases.

"Thanks. Ugh, I still don't get why Wickers thinks living together is going to improve our relationship."

"Oh, do we have a relationship?" I teased.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." She replied angrily, slapping my perfect shaped abs with her free hand.

**Liz POV**

"OMG. Hey you guys, look what Emma just send me!" I said loudly, still shocked by the message.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Joyce and I sat in the large bowling alley, waiting for James and Emma to arrive, they were both late and all of us started wondering what took them so long, all we knew was that they had to see Mr. Wickers when we left, and they said they'd be right up.

Showing everybody the text, Logan started reading. "Liz, gonna be a bit later, James too I suppose: Wickers want me to move in with him for 3 months! Ugh, I don't even think I'll last a week. Anyway, you guys start playing already. 3"

"What?" Kendall exclaimed, " Emma and James _living _together?"

"That's gonna be hell!" Joyce continued, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know guys… They do have chemistry…" Carlos said.

"Yeah, you can feel the sexual tension hanging between them when they're in once and the same room." I beamed. Carlos smiled at me, proud that someone went accord with his comment. A smile that made me melt.

"I think they're seriously going to end up together." Carlos said.

"What? James and Emma? No way." Logan intervened, heavily shaking his head.

"Wanna bet?" I dared.

"Sure, Joyce, Logan and me against you and Carlos." Kendall replied.

"Deal, what's the catch." Carlos said.

"The honor of winning."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"But they can't know about this okay?" Joyce asked worried.

"Fine." I replied.

**Emma POV**

James' apartment was incredible. The designer couch was the prettiest couch I had ever seen, and the kitchen… White wooden cupboards, matching table and chairs, probably very expensive.

"You like it?" James said after he saw my eyes grow bigger.

"I do, but I like mine more."

"I bet you do." James laughed, throwing his jacket aside.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…"

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"I bet I am." He said, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now, since I don't have an extra bed, you can sleep on the couch."

"For three months?"

"Yup. You can unpack in your very own dressing, right behind that door." He said and he pointed to a white wooden door at the back of the living.

As I pulled that door open, I found that the 'dressing' was nothing more than a broom closet with some empty shelves. I wasn't looking forward to this. At all.

"Okay." I said after a sigh and rolled my suitcases into the closet, where they just fitted in. "Bathroom?" I asked, hoping he would at least give me some comfort in a bathroom.

"You can use mine in my room."

"Fine." I groaned.

"Now get settled." He said, before walking into a room that had JM on the doors.

This was going to be the worst 3 months ever; sleeping on the couch would definitely not be nice for my back, my clothes would certainly not like to be stuffed in my suitcase for that long.

* * *

><p><strong>POMPOMPOMPOOOM! Hope you liked it! Now I'm going to drink a nice cup of hot chocolatemilk, goodbye!<br>And reviews are welcome. Just so you know.**

**Lovelovelove, Hach **


	5. drowning in the rain

**James POV**

Once in my bedroom, I couldn't help but wonder if I did the right thing letting her sleep on the couch and giving her the closet. But like I was ever going to sleep on the couch. Na-ah, never; James Maslow does not sleep on a couch 'cause there's an irritating chick staying with him for 3 months.

I threw on some black pants, combed my hair and went back to the living.

"Bye, see you at the bowling alley!" I told Emma, who was trying to find something in one of her suitcases.

"But hey! Can't you wait for me? How am I supposed to get there, my car is still parked at my apartment!" She exclaimed.

"Take a cab or something!" I yelled before shutting the door.

I could just hear her yell "Asshole!" when I stepped into the elevator. _She can take a cab, besides, she's tough enough to get there on her own._ I thought.

Once I got there, I saw the group was almost finished with their game, so I was in time for another one. "Hey dude!" Logan greeted me.

"Yo, how are you guys doing?"

"Good, I'm winning by the way!" Carlos exclaimed. He always had those shiny eyes when he was excited, it made me laugh.

**Joyce POV**

Where was Emma? Me and Liz started to get worried, and when we asked James where she was, he simply said: "I don't know, she was going to take a cab."

So after another 10 minutes, we called her, but she didn't answer, and just when we were about to go look for her, 20 minutes later, we heard the entrance door open.

When we all turned around who it was, we saw a soaked Emma, heels in her hands and a disturbing look on her face. "Emma!" Liz and I yelled at the same time, and we ran to her.

"Were have you been?" Liz asked worriedly.

"You're soaked!"

"Oh, you think I don't know?" She snapped to me. "No cab would stop, so I decided to walk, since I couldn't call you cause my battery's dead. And then, halfway it started raining and I figured I could better come over here than go back to Mr. ass's apartment and wait by the door since my apartment is across town."

"Who's mister ass?" Liz asked confused and Emma shot her an angry glare.

"Hey Em, you look kinda wet!" Carlos greeted Emma awkwardly when the guys joined us.

Emma didn't reply, she just brushed past us and headed for the ladies room, me and Liz following in her footsteps.

**Kendall POV**

"Dude?" I asked James when the girls left.

"What!" He replied annoyed.

"Why didn't you give her a ride?" Logan exclaimed.

"I don't know okay?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't." James replied as he sat down on one of the turning chairs and Logan, Carlos and me exchanged 'we have to talk to him' glares.

**Emma POV**

Stupid asshole. Would it be that much trouble to wait 5 minutes so he could give me a ride? Yes apparently, for him it is! Mister I'm the best, god, what's up with that guy?

Does he seriously think he's better than everyone? I'm so not talking to him tonight.  
>I was just redoing my mascara when Liz and Joyce ran in.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I replied fake-happy.

"Uhm cause your soaked and just walked 30 minutes on high heels?"

"Guys, I'm fine. He'll have to do more than that to make me feel bad. Does any of you have eyes makeup remover?"

"Oh, I do!" Liz exclaimed, sliding her hand in her purse and getting out a white tube.

"Why do you take that with you?" Joyce wondered.

"Because I like to feel prepared."

"Thanks," I said, taking the tube, "I'm just going to pretend like this didn't happen and have fun tonight.'

"You do that." Joyce told me.


End file.
